navenfandomcom-20200215-history
Discussão:Refletindo sobre os limites da auto-antropologia: impressões parciais do texto “The limits of auto-anthropology” de Marilyn Strathern.(1987)
Adicionei o seguinte paragráfo que deve ser melhor escrito posteriormente: E, nesse sentido, o trabalho do antropólogo é visto como espécie de experimentação do pensamento nativo que implica também numa experimentação do pensamento do próprio pesquisador, logo não deve ser pensada apenas como um puro ato de escrita, mas também como uma experiência de construção de sentido entre (no mínimo) dois discursos, não se pretendendo a diluir a diferença entre estes, mas sim de estabelecer uma ressonância entre ambos, formulando uma ficção que na melhor das hipóteses se encontrará em continuidade com a inventividade e criatividade do nativo. Emergindo desta proposição um novo problema epistemológico (ou seja, politico) destas atuais reflexões, não se encontra apenas na relação de uma cultura pré-existente e seus usos e representações "ocidentais", mas da própria “cultura” que emerge como “produto”(acredito que a palavra "produção" seja mais adequada) desta relação. A inclusão fora feita, pois acredito que de certa forma ele demonstre como esta relação é objetificada em termos de escrita etnografica (mas pelo que andamos conversando, acredito que você vá querer elaborar melhor o que é esta experimentação de sua própria cultura) Outro ponto que alterei foi o "na-da", apostando no na. Me chame de cria de Geertz, mas eu não estudo a aldeia, e sim na aldeia (seguindo também a trilha deixada por Perllongher). --OC 01:39, 3 Maio 2006 (UTC) Vi as alterações, não tenho nada a me opor, muito pelo contrário, agora como vc disse ainda temos que elaborar melhor alguns ptos, mas não poderei fazer isso agora. --bee 06:14, 4 Maio 2006 (UTC) só mais uma coisa, e esse recado serve para todos, tentem usar a 1ª pessoa do plural pq é um texto coletivo. Primeira Pessoa do Plural: Não sei ao certo, afinal, o autor é o Naven. --OC 12:11, 4 Maio 2006 (UTC) acho que entendo, no sentido de que é o multi-autor, não um pluri-autor... Mas então tente(m) manter a 1ª pessoa do plural por questão de coerência, pois todo o texto foi estruturado utilizando a 1ª do plural e a 3ª do singular. Caso ache(m) melhor transformar em 1ª do singular, faça(m) com o texto todo, ok? --bee 04:26, 5 Maio 2006 (UTC) Agora, retomando as questões "teóricas". pensei em adicionar, logo após o último parágrafo, a seguinte frase: "Nesse sentido, lembramos da análise de Lèvi-Strauss sobre as diferenças do método histórico e do método etnológico contidas no texto introdutório ao “Antropologia Estrutural”, pois apesar dele estar referindo-se a uma análise do método, no fim do texto há uma diferenciação que achamos que pode ser boa para se pensar e para serem pensadas essas questões, qual seja, um sociólogo, nos termos desse autor, faz a ciência social do observador, o antropólogo do observado". 'Então, interrompendo o fluxo textual, abro um parentêses e pergunto a vocês, a idéia de “anthropology at home”, tendo como background a proposta do “fazer antropológico” stratherniano, fica nesses termos invibializada? Só é possível fazer sociologia at home?' Bom, daí proponho uma tentativa de melhor entendimento dessa questão mas preciso da ajuda de vocês para desenvolvê-la. É a seguinte: "quando nós fazemos uma análise antropológica do tipo stratherniano, e nossos nativos são euro-americanos (que é a categoria com que ela trabalha no lugar de modernos ou ocidentais)desenvolvemos, na verdade, uma sociologia que é pós-social (pq não sociológica)" e aqui refiro-me muito vagamente ao Latour, que acabei de ler uma parte do todo e por isso não me arrisco a discorrer mais. Preciso que manifestem-se, please! As contribuições dos estruturalistas são muito bem-vindas... Gente, só quero comunicá-los que, depois da aula que tive hoje (e depois de ler um pouco mais da parte de um todo do Latour), estou até com vergonha da associação que propus aí em cima. Bom, mas não adianta nada ficar nessa, vou tentar trabalhar um pouco mais nesse texto para enviar minhas elucubrações para vocês. --bee 04:55, 5 Maio 2006 (UTC)